As You Wish
by Xienika
Summary: Sarah has the perfect life full of everything she ever wanted..or does she? PLEASE, PLEASE read and review! THANKS!
1. The Rekindling

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah or any of the other characters associated with the Labyrinth.  
  
A/N: This is my first posted Labyrinth Fan Fiction. I have one other almost ready to be posted here. Please be constructive in the reviews.   
  
I have made this 10 yrs after Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth making Toby 11 and Sarah 27 (for my purposes making her 17 in the movie)  
  
Chapter 1 The Rekindling  
  
Sarah laughed as she watched her brother, Toby, do a Clown-Dive as he'd dubbed it, into the pool. After she recovered herself, she made her way over to one of the deck chairs and sat down with her iced cappuccino.  
  
She sat there reading casually as she watched over her brother now, eleven years old. She had her sunglasses secure over her eyes to keep the sun out; a modest one piece cornflower-blue swimsuit on—although she'd yet to jump in the water—her hair cut short for a bit of volume and worn to fall just below her shoulders.  
  
Taking a sip of her iced cap, she started to choke as a shadow moved over her from behind and stayed there. "Toby, don't you think it's enough with the antics. I'm trying to keep my mind off that stalk—"Sarah trailed off as she turned around to face, not her brother, but the Goblin King himself.  
  
Eyebrows shooting up to her hairline, mouth parting softly she quickly recovered. "What are you doing here? I didn't wish anyone away." She informed in with icy accusation in her tone.  
  
Only Jareth could pull off a dignified tsk as he draped himself in one of the upright deck chairs next to hers. "I don't have to have a child wished away into my care to come aboveground, my dear."  
  
A look of horror moved through Sarah's eyes like fast moving storm clouds across the sky above water. "Then what are you doing here?" She scanned the people in the pool in a panic and relaxed almost visibly when she found Toby.  
  
"Relax, Sarah, I'm not here to take Toby…and he's much too old." Jareth told her as he, too, spotted Toby—not that it took him much looking. He was, after all, the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah took the moment Jareth spent watching Toby to study him and did a double take, barely holding back a gasp. Jareth looked really different. Hair cut really short, slightly highlighted as was the style and in none other than sunglasses and swimming…Sarah's throat nearly closed as she fought to swallow while looking away. Jareth in a pair of Speedos and nothing else…whoa… what was the world coming to?  
  
"You look good, Sarah." Jareth said suddenly, bringing Sarah's eyes back to his. "Then again, you always did." He said with an almost approving sound in his voice.  
  
"Thank you." Sarah said slowly, "You look…different," was all Sarah could come up with to say in return, causing Jareth to laugh wholeheartedly. "It's only magic, Sarah, nothing more and nothing less. Oh! And sunless tanning spray." Jareth added, keeping a very serious expression causing Sarah to crack up laughing.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Sarah exclaimed, wiping her eyes free of laughter induced tears.  
  
Jareth spread his arms wide, palms up, in an blameless expression. "Come on, Sarah, even my magic needs a little help sometimes." He replied, lips twitching about.  
  
"You—you're teasing me!" Sarah screeched eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
Jareth chuckled quietly. "Don't look so shocked, Sarah. I'm not the evil villain you painted me…surely you know that by now. In any case," Jareth went on without waiting for Sarah's answer, "I want to know how you've been. Tell me."  
  
Sarah sat there in silence for a moment still trying to take in the fact that the Goblin King was acting very amicably towards her. 


	2. Reconnecting

Chapter 2 Reconnecting  
  
"All right. Since you insist.but I promise you, I'll turn the tables once I'm done." Sarah managed to joke. What am I doing?! I'm joking with the Goblin King; The same man that tried to sidetrack me into leaving Toby behind in the Labyrinth. He was also the man that offered you your every dream. A small, traitorous voice inside her head reminded her. Sarah forced a smile that belied her inner turmoil as she took a breath and began her story.  
"Well, starting from the beginning; As soon as I woke up the next morning after paling around with Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus, I ran to check on Toby. Toby was sitting in his highchair at the breakfast table being fed by my Stepmother. When I ran up to him and gave him a hug, my stepmother looked at me as though I lost my mind. Then we fought. She accused me of trying to 'suck up' to her and my father by being the perfect sister to Toby. The fight ended with me being grounded for the weekend up in my room.  
After that, slowly my stepmother and I began what could only be described as an amicable relationship. As long as she left my pictures of my mother alone, and stayed out of my room, I wouldn't mention how mom was better than she. Then, as I started going on dates and hanging out with friends, she would honor the times I needed a free night or weekend as long as I respected my father's and her need to go out alone from time to time.  
It went both ways like that for a long time. It wasn't always easy though. We still fought and there were times that dinner was held in silence, with my father trying his hardest to find some common ground for us all to converse about."  
Sarah paused, looking up from her hands which she'd be fidgeting with during her story. Jareth raised his eyebrows, silently urging Sarah to continue, and at his nod to go ahead, she did.  
"During my senior year, I put in all kinds of applications for colleges and received a good number of acceptances considering I hadn't been the most focused student." Sarah blushed a little as she knew Jareth understood that she meant she'd daydreamed through most of her classes in school up until she tackled the Labyrinth.  
Sarah cleared her throat a little self-consciously and then continued on. "I never let my friends, father or stepmother know that I'd secretly wanted to get into Julliard. I'd figured that getting into Julliard would take nothing short of a miracle.  
I went home one night, feeling pretty blue about it. Most of my friends were going to the colleges of their dreams-even if the college of their dreams was the college where their 'already-off-at-college' significant other was attending. I wanted that chance, too. Anyway, I walked home from school feeling pretty blue and when I walked through the door, the house was in complete darkness and lacking noise. I walked through the hall and into the kitchen and just as I turned on the light, everyone yelled 'CONGRADULATIONS SARAH!' I blinked and slowly took in the whole picture. Around the table, upon which had a gigantic cake in the middle, were my friends and family.  
All I could do was stand there in disbelief until my father and stepmother came up to hug me. 'What's going on?' I asked them and that's when Toby came up to me. He through his arms around my legs and beamed up at me. 'Sarah go 'lee-yard'. Was what he said. I looked at my father and stepmother in astonishment. 'Julliard?!' I managed to croak, my voice almost nothing.  
My father nodded and gave me another big bear hug. "You've done it Sarah, we're so proud of you!" I was still so shocked, I couldn't even wrap my arms around him to hug him back. Not only was I accepted to Julliard, but he approved. My father, who'd never even liked the idea I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps, approved."  
Sarah drew a deep breath as the emotions that swept over her now were very much the same as they'd swept over her then. "I still shake my head to think after all that time, all the lectures, in the end he believed in me and my talents more than I did."  
She shifted in her seat, leaning back peacefully as she relaxed around the Goblin King and started to tell the even happier and more recent parts to the story. "I went off to Julliard that fall, I had even gotten in touch with my mother who, though she was away filming for the next 14 months, sublet the apartment to me. While I was staying there, I got talked into auditioning by one of the girls who worked with me in the mail room of the law firm where I worked part time to pay my bills.  
There I was, this freshman at Julliard, not even close to being a sophomore, and I was auditioning for a theatrical production of-who'd have guessed it---Richard the Third. I knew I'd done fairly well when I'd auditioned, but I never dreamed I'd be cast. And I was. I was cast in the role of the Duchess of York. To this day I can still remember the first line in the scene in which I got the best reviews: 'So many miseries have crazed my voice, that my woe-wearied tongue is still and mute. Edward Plantagenet why are thou dead?' The director was stunned with my performance that first night. He'd taken my aside, and I'll never forget what he told me. He said 'never in my life have I seen someone take a role such as this and turn it in to being so vital a piece in a production. Miss Williams, you may have just won yourself a chance at some more roles within this theatre.' With that, he'd patted me on the shoulder and walked off to be photographed with the most elemental characters.  
And he was right. I auditioned time and again, and every time I auditioned, I was in that production. Small parts, large parts, speaking and non-speaking parts, it was as though the production was two dimensional and had no spirit up until the point I walked on stage. It was almost like it had been in that dream when Hoggle had given me the enchanted-"  
Sarah trailed off staring at Jareth in incredulity. She looked down at his hands upon the table and then into his face. It was almost as though he'd been counting off on his fingers every success she'd made. She stared in horror. Her mouth falling open to a soft 'o', her lips pale, her face gone ashen as her very perfect world crumbled around her.  
"No. You didn't. You couldn't have. Tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't do this for me, Jareth!" As Sarah's voice rose in pitch and volume, she'd backed up her chair and stood up.  
Jareth had enough humility to look slightly embarrassed-well as embarrassed as a King would allow, especially considering who this king was. "Now, Sarah, you triumphed over me. I had to give you your dreams. It was required of me." Jareth held up his hands, as if he could use his magic to calm her.  
"Don't you dare!" Sarah fumed. "If you use any more magic on me, I'll see to it you land in the Bog!" By this point Sarah was yelling, headless of the stares from the onlookers, she continued.  
"By all that's holy Jareth, you'd better fix this!"  
"Sarah you know I can't, there's just no way.." Sarah slammed her palm flat on the table, the crackling echo could be heard above the interested silence from around them.  
"You either fix this or I'll-" Sarah was cut off as Toby tugged on her arm.  
"Sarah, people are watching.Sis? Sis!" Toby got Sarah's attention finally by yelling her name and tugging on her arm at the same time.  
Sarah blinked and looked first down at Toby, and then slowly around at the interested crowd that had gathered at a safe distance around them. Sarah scowled a bit, her face flaming.  
"There's nothing more to see here. Show's over. Go back to your.your swimming and sun bathing." Sarah waved her arms in a shooing motion and once satisfied everyone was turning away, she returned her attention to Jareth.  
"We will continue this discussion at my place. Pronto." Sarah demanded, as she shot daggers at Jareth. "Come on, Toby. I'm sorry to cut your day at the pool short today, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Sarah said as she started to gather up their gear.  
"Very well, Sarah, I shall meet up with you later at your-" Jareth was once again cut off.  
"Over my dead body!" Sarah vowed through clenched teeth, causing Jareth to raise his eyebrows. "You will ride in my car with Toby and I to my place, because I'll be damned if I let you out of my sight!" Sarah emphasized her points as she angrily stuffed flip-flops, suntan lotion, towels and other things into a mesh bag.  
Jareth opened and closed his mouth once in disbelief. No one had ever spoken to him like that since his parents had passed on. Jareth cleared his throat, bent on assuming superiority once more. "Very well then, I shall accompany you to your place."  
Letting out a breath that made her bangs fly up and then fall rearranged back upon her forehead, Sarah kept her head lowered as she rolled her eyes. Let him just think he had control here. He had another thing coming. She was a force to be reckoned with even when she wasn't fuming mad. It was the latter that most people preferred to run from. Let him learn, Sarah thought with a wicked smile.  
"Are we ready?" Sarah asked with false sweetness once she was finished gathering everything together and had taken Toby's hand. Sarah peeked over her shoulder as the trio walked over to her car just to make sure Jareth was indeed behind her.  
Once they were all strapped in, Sarah started the car and backing out of the parking space, she headed out of the parking lot and down the road for home.  
  
(Author's Note: I've gone through various sources and I haven't been able to find just what Sarah's stepmother's name is actually supposed to be, so I omitted it and just kept repeating "stepmother" throughout the story. Also, I hope this is indeed longer than the last few chapters. I'm trying :-) Thanks. Oh! And a warning. I don't know much about Shakespeare. I was once cast as the Duchess of York in a production of-you've guessed it Richard III. So that's where I got the idea of the play from. I apologize if there were perhaps "better" plays out there to choose from, but I stick to the belief that an author does best when they write what they know. (If you don't believe me, just watch Anne of Avonlea when she's trying to write her books. *giggles*) PS: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed of late. Rakshasa, if-666, cherokeelady, Stallion Of The Stars, dawn1, and Labyris. Your reviews are most welcomed, appreciated, and motivating. Thank you from the bottom of my heart-sincerely! Thanks again! Xi ) 


	3. The Arrangement

Chapter 3 The Arrangement  
  
Sarah had forgotten how much driving always managed to soothe her nerves and calm her temper, so she was significantly calmer by the time she unlocked the apartment door. Holding it open, she allowed Toby and Jareth to enter first.  
Setting down the mesh bag with hers and Toby's things inside, she spoke up "Toby, if you don't mind Jareth and I have some things we need-" Toby cut her off as he called over his shoulder, "Don't worry sis, I'm going to play with my computer a while," as he headed down to the spare room.  
Sarah was about to play perfect hostess, when she frowned at herself and thought: who am I kidding? This isn't a friendly visit-as much as Jareth tried to make it one. Let him ask if he wants something to drink. With that decision, Sarah pulled a glass from the cabinet, popped some ice cubes into it, and then filled it with water from the tap.  
She cleared her throat as she stretched out on the sofa, leaving Jareth one of the smaller swivel seats or the bean bag chair Toby often preferred. "Jareth, I'm not going to beat around the bush, you are going to fix this come hell or high water-bog water, I should say." Sarah smiled icily.  
"Sarah, it would take too much time and, and well too many of the Fae people to accomplish something of this magnitude. You've been happy. You've obviously done well, and up until now, you've loved your life. Why don't we just leave it at that?" Jareth suggested as he sprawled on the swivel chair in one of his favorite positions.  
Sarah kept her eyes on Jareth's face rather than focus on any other part of his body, even if she could barely look him in the eyes. "Jareth, this life.it just isn't fair." Sarah winced slightly as he raised an eyebrow. She frowned. "When it fits, I still use it-though sparingly, I will admit." She sighed and then continued on. "Jareth, we.mortals, we do want to achieve our dreams in our lifetimes, but to have them just handed to us without ever having to work for it, or put effort into it just takes away every feeling that comes with making our dreams reality." Sarah paused and looked over at Jareth. He looked deep in thought. She was just about to say something else, when he started to speak. "Sarah, you were very young when you traveled through my Labyrinth, yet you could not be dissuaded from your goal. You defeated me. You had managed what I'd thought to be impossible. No other mortal had surpassed me since the time when I'd first began my rein over the Labyrinth. I had misjudged you. You were such the dreamer that I had thought when you were offered your dreams, you'd just take them. "Yes," Jareth nodded at Sarah, "You had surprised me from the first, and you kept on surprising me turn after turn. You befriended all of my minions as only you knew how, you turned my world upside down, and yet I'd done it all for you." Jareth paused, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm not sure how long it will take, or if it will even be possible, but I will rearrange things so you reach your goals with.with no help from me." Jareth finished, looking directly into Sarah's eyes. Sarah's eyes, which had an understanding gaze in them up until that moment, narrowed a bit and turned to a cold, flat, stony gray stare. "No, Jareth." Sarah began as she stood. "That's not enough. I endured your torture. I ran your Labyrinth, I played your games, and in the end, I still managed to do what I needed to do before the time ran out and I lost Toby." She held up a hand when she noticed Jareth wanting to interject. "Granted, I had wished Toby away in the first place, but even as much as I had deeply wished it, I had never intended for him to really have been taken. And I know you know that." Sarah ran a hand through her hair as she exhaled and then drew another breath. "What I want from you, Jareth, is a fresh start. I want things to be as if you had never existed in my life. Do whatever you need to do to fix this the way I want things. Then I want you gone from my life, forever. Do you understand me?" As she'd been speaking, she had crossed the short distance to stand directly in front of Jareth, who had automatically stood. She looked up into his face as she waited for his response. Jareth looked down at her in silence, communicating with his eyes as he worked through her demands in his mind. Jareth moved around her, needing space as he played over the intricacies through in his head. Facing her once more his eyes met and held hers again. "As you wish." And with that, and a shower of glitter and magic, he was gone. Sarah sighed and dropped into the chair Jareth had just vacated. "What a relief!" She muttered, even as she went back over the events leading up to his departure. Why do I feel so lost? So.incomplete? Sarah shook herself. Oh please! Sarah, get a grip on yourself! Jareth had orchestrated your life from the moment you left the Labyrinth. Your request wasn't unreasonable. He never should've messed with your life regardless of what the 'rules' of the Labyrinth were in dealing with those triumphant over it. Shaking herself once more, Sarah stood and went to Toby's room. "How about pizza tonight?" She asked. "Are we ordering in?" Toby asked, face falling. "No, we'll go out for pizza." Sarah smiled even as her mind protested. "Great!" Toby leapt up and hugged his sister as his eyes sparkled. Eyes so like.his. "We'll leave in about an hour. Just have yourself ready. I'm going to go soak in the tub until then. Be thinking about what you want on your pizza and how you're going to have to beat me at Rock, Paper, and Scissors to get it!" Sarah chimed over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom. As she drew the bathwater her mind was on going out for pizza and the stalker that kept following her. Stepping into the tub, she forced a confident smile. I'll be in a public place, with lots of people around. If I'm very careful and keep my wits about me, I should be fine. Right? Right.  
  
******************  
  
Sarah smiled indulgently as Toby bit into his slice of pizza gleefully. He had won his pepperoni pizza fair and square. Well, Sarah smiled inwardly, at least he thinks he won fair and square. He'd be hurt to know I let him win. With that though, Sarah's conscience perked up. Aren't you in a way doing to Toby what you just asked Jareth not to do with you? Oh, fiddle sticks! This is in NO WAY the same. Not one bit. Sarah ate her pizza quickly, looking around at everyone passing by the parlor, wanting to be ready for anything. Just as they were cleaning up, the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck prickled and stood up. I've got a bad feeling about this. Sarah grabbed Toby's hand as she left a fifty dollar bill on the table for the waiter. She didn't have time to take in Toby's wide-eyed gaze as it fell upon the bill on the table. "Hey sis, your phone number's not on that bill, is it? I mean yeah I guess you'd think the waiter was pretty good looking, but you don't need to get a date that way, I bet if-" Sarah silenced him with a look and then she explained. "Toby, I don't want to scare you, but we need to get home now, I have a bad feeling and I need to make sure you're safe." Sarah explained to Toby in a hushed voice as she led him quickly through the people walking along the sidewalk.  
  
Jareth was busy in his castle harassing his goblins and sulking in a bad mood as he made way for fulfilling Sarah's last wish. He had been about to summon the most powerful Fae for the spell in which Sarah's teenage life would begin anew, when his gut clenched and a feeling of dread spread over him. Summoning a crystal, he stared hard into it as though the more intently he stared the quicker the image would fill the crystal. Once at last it did, Jareth gasped. Sarah and Toby were fleeing down a road in horror as a single vehicle boar down upon them. The look of sheer terror on Sarah's face turned his heart over and made it clench painfully within his chest. With the slightest thought, Jareth briefly turned his attention from Sarah and to the person bent on doing her harm. He'd assumed it was a man who'd been scorned by Sarah, and Jareth was slightly astonished to see that a woman drove the car as it sped down the sidewalk and road trying to run Sarah over. Why do you do this? Jareth thought. And as if Jareth had requested the information directly from the woman's mind itself, the woman's thoughts were known. "Let's see how beautifully you'll perform once I'm done with you, you little tramp. Always thinking you're so much better than us, with that fake smile and false sincerity as you made your 'I had no idea' speeches. Save it you little bitch! I will once again be star of this theatre and you will be little more than just a name in the obituary section of the newspaper!" Letting go of the crystal physically, Jareth held it within his mind as he hurried to his spell book. "Sarah, I do hope you'll forgive me if this doesn't go along perfectly to your wishes, but it means your life." Jareth reached out with his magic and set to work establishing the very web which would grant Sarah her wish.  
  
Sarah urged Toby on as fast as he could go. Spotting a stonewall hedge nearby, Sarah pointed it out to Toby. "When I say jump; jump and tuck yourself up for a roll. Like in gym. Okay?!?" Sarah hollered at him as she tightened her grip on her little brother's hand. She'd fought for his life once before, but never like this. She got a second chance with him and she wouldn't loose him now. "Ready? One, two, JUMP!" Sarah cried as she did the same, holding her breath and waiting for the impact, hoping the wall would at least block them from getting run over, even if the vehicle made it over it.  
  
( Author's note: I've never done these type of scenes in a story before, so I hope they're not only smooth flowing, but also somewhat realistic. When I'd originally thought about a stalker for Sarah-as most famous people have encountered them-I'd originally thought it would be a male stalker which would force Jareth's hand. However, as it came time to write this chapter, I decided against a man, and for it to be woman. Now, I guess it's up to Sarah and Jareth if they will get back together. Maybe they will and maybe he's gone out of her life for good. We shall see, shall we? I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it, and I hope it's original enough to not be the same J/S story told over and over. So please read and let me know what you think of the story up to this point. It really keeps me motivated and I'm told I "glow" after getting another review. It makes me feel so special and so talented. Thanks bunches! Xi ) 


	4. Dawn

Chapter 4 Dawn  
  
Sarah awoke slowly, feeling drained of all energy as though she'd just run a race. "Toby!" She exclaimed and flew from her bed to his crib in her father and stepmother's room. She looked into the crib to find no sign of Toby. Her heart began to pound in her chest.  
Hurrying downstairs, she stopped in her tracks once she noticed Toby in his highchair being fed breakfast. "Oh Toby! I love you SO much!" She bent and hugged him tightly before sitting down in the chair nearest him.  
Her stepmother turned and gave Sarah a puzzled, but frustrated look. "Really Sarah, if you're trying to get out of being punished for your behavior last night, it's not going to work."  
"But I-" Sarah began, eyes hurt and wide.  
"No buts Young Lady. I've had enough of your attitude towards me and your father and our going out. I encourage you to go out with your friends, to go on dates and to do the things you should do at your age. I have, however absolutely had it with your treatment of me. I don't want to hear another word about how your beloved mother is so much better than I. I'm trying my hardest but you make it near impossible. My mother said you'd be trouble, but I told her all you needed was time. Well my dear it has been three years, and you've yet to mend your ways. I'm through. If you cannot start treating me better, you won't be welcome under my roof any longer."  
Sarah's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she took this all in. "You had no right. We were happy here without you coming into our lives. You nit and pick about everything. Everything I do is wrong. You're never happy. I'm sick of _your_ attitude-"  
"Sarah Williams!" Her father scolded as he entered the kitchen just in time to hear Sarah laying into her stepmother. "You apologize to your stepmother this instant, and then you're grounded to your room for the rest of this weekend!"  
Sarah had the grace and humility enough to bow her head in shame. She hadn't meant to fly off the handle necessarily, but her stepmother _still_ wasn't grateful for everything Sarah had done for them. She was fed up. Parents should have to earn respect. We, as kids, shouldn't have to earn theirs.  
Sarah grabbed Lancelot and hugged him to her as she collapsed upon her bed and shed every single one of her tears into the pillow beneath her head. It's so unfair! It's so unfair!!"  
Thus began the routine of the next several weeks. Sarah and her stepmother would argue and it usually ended up with Sarah being grounded for a weekend. Slowly however, did Sarah start to earn her stepmother's respect and vice versa. Gradually, as more time passed they established a healthier pattern of talking amicably and respecting each other's space. Sarah laid down the law when it came to her room. Sure, she'd given Lancelot to Toby for his first birthday, but she'd discussed things with her father and stepmother and they'd agreed Sarah's room was to be off-limits. The deal was, her stepmother wouldn't touch Sarah's things and Sarah wouldn't through it in her face that she was the stepmother and not the mother. Sarah moved on in school, being happier at home had her doing better in school and spending less and less time daydreaming until she daydreamed only in spare moments before drifting to sleep at night. Sarah was growing up. By the time Sarah reached eighteen, graduation from high school was upon her and she'd yet to tell her friends or her parents-as she now referred to them, including her stepmother into their family circle-of her dreams to go to Julliard. Upon an anonymous request-most certainly from the drama teacher-a representative had been to the school a short time ago. Sarah had crossed her fingers and prayed they'd still been there the night Sarah had performed in her role as Duchess of York in the play Richard III. Sitting at lunch the day after the final performance, she was on cloud nine. Sitting at lunch with her friends, some co-actors in the play, nothing could've been better until her best friend, Diane came up all excited and aglow with "good news" The "good news" was that she'd just been accepted to Boston College where her boyfriend was attending. Sarah's face fell and she lost the giddy feeling she'd been feeling moments before. After that, she just couldn't wait until school was out for the day. Sarah walked home, the sky was as dark and gloomy as her mood. Fitting. She thought as she looked up with a frown. Her steps slow, she still made it home sooner than she'd have liked. She walked into the house and blinked because the house was in complete darkness and she swore she could've heard a pin drop in the next room, it was so quite. Abnormally quiet. Sarah walked through the hall and into the kitchen for a snack. She flipped on the light mid-stride when she was surprised by the sudden yell of "CONGRADULATIONS!" Jumping, Sarah looked around her in surprise. Her friends and her family were positioned behind the kitchen table smiling at her, and Sarah took in the cake in the center of the table. "What's going on?" Sarah asked, bewildered. She knew this couldn't be her graduation party that was still a month and a half away-she was keeping count. "Congratulations Sarah, you've made us very proud!" Her stepmother hugged her first, followed by her father. "What..? I thought my graduation party wasn't until June?" Toby came up to Sarah, carrying Lancelot by one foot, and threw his arms around her legs. "Sarah go lee yard!" Toby shouted, excited although he wasn't at all certain why there was a party for Sarah's going out into the yard. He never got a party thrown when he was going out into the yard. Maybe I should discuss this with mommy. Toby decided. Sarah hugged Toby back in shock and then was embraced by her father again, who squeeze tightly. "Julliard? Am I dreaming?" Sarah said as she could barely get her arms to move to hug her father back. Her father beamed down at her. "Yes, Sarah, you've made it into Julliard! Why didn't you tell us sooner you wanted to attend there?" Sarah couldn't even begin to tell her father, she was still speechless. "No matter. All that matters now is that you're going and I have faith in you that you'll succeed in whatever you plan to do!" Her father hugged her once more before making way for her friends who crowded in quickly around her. For Sarah, the next few months passed by in a blur, as well as did summer as she prepared to be off for Julliard in the fall. Out of the blue there was a phone call one afternoon from her mother. "I hear congratulations is in order, sweetie. I can't believe you made it into Julliard! Well, honey, what I mean is I knew you had my talent in your blood, but I didn't dream you'd ever stick with it. I figured you'd grow out of this stage. Anyway, sweetie. I don't have much time, my plane leave in about 3 hours and Nicky Darling here, is getting anxious to be on our way. I'm filming in Europe for fourteen months! So, anyway, sweetie, how would you like to sublet my apartment?! It's big and roomy, there's the bow window with the seat out in front. It makes for a cozy little corner as I do remember how you loved to daydream. Then there's the bath tub with the jets just like at a spa.oh I know you'll just love it! It's quiet and roomy and no one will disturb you as you rehearse for your auditions, cuz I know you'll want to start pursuing those as soon as possible. Anyway, gotta run sweetie. I think you'll be happy there. Yes? You'll go. Okay, great! I'll leave the key for you under the rock. Sorry I can't see you in person and get you ready for your first day at Julliard, but show biz is show biz sweetie. Kisses! Bye!" Sarah hung up with her mother and shook her head. Oh how she hoped she wouldn't be this.flaky when she became famous and hit it big. Sarah froze. Since when had she considered her mother flaky? She frowned deep in thought. Must've been when it went on months and months before she'd get back in touch with me.. Sarah admitted. Then she shrugged. She'd done okay with her father and stepmother and Toby. She hadn't really missed her mom much when it came right down to it. But she knew she couldn't give up the chance to stay in the apartment for as long as she could. Hurrying downstairs she went to spend the day with Toby. She'd miss him when she was away at school, but hopefully she could convince her parents to let him visit.  
  
Sarah walked only the sidewalk briskly as she headed for her audition. She didn't know why Nicole down in the mail room where they both worked thought she ought to do this, but Sarah found herself doing it anyway. There she was a freshman at Julliard and she let herself be persuaded by Nicole to go and audition for a theatre group. Honestly, what have I got to loose? Sarah thought, as she let herself smile and felt a spring in her step and she continued on to the building just down the street. Just her luck, she got to read for the part of Duchess of York in Richard the Third. Smiling broadly, Sarah went back over her opening line without even opening the play book. I know can do this! I just know it! After auditioning, Sarah was half relieved and half disappointed when she found out that there would be no call back that if your name wasn't on the list by the end of today, that was it. As Sarah walked outside she had the feeling of eyes upon her. Turning around she caught sight of a woman glaring daggers at her back. The woman straightened abruptly when she noticed Sarah watching her, and spinning on her heel, fled back into the shadows of the building. "That was weird." Nicole came up, surprising Sarah. "I swear that woman had a look that could freeze a man in his place, let alone you or me. What do you suppose her problem is?" Sarah hooked her arm through Nicole's and started down the street for the apartment they now shared together. "I have no idea, but I'm not going to worry about. Today was a great day, even if I don't get the part." Nicole eyed Sarah skeptically. "Okay, okay, if I tell myself that enough times, I'll start to believe it. I think. I hope." Sarah trailed off and then laughed. "Ah, well. At least it's over with. I'm still all nerves when it comes to being up on stage. I never really feel calm up there until it's the middle of the play and I'm so focused on my lines I can't even think about the audience." Nicole laughed. "I wish I could tell you I know what you mean, but as you know, we 'little people' just don't." Sarah laughed and protested with a: "hey!" Then she pushed Nicole playfully, then ran up the front steps to the apartment building. "Come on, it's getting cold. I want a long hot bath and a huge cup of hot chocolate." Nicole immediately bounded up the front stairs and started racing down the hallway. "Race you for that tub first!" She yelled as she zoomed by Sarah and headed up the stairs to their floor. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sarah challenged back as she quickly gave pursuit.  
  
****************************  
  
Sarah glowed as she clutched the small, but lovely bouquet in her hands as she took her curtain calls with the rest of the cast. She'd made it. Oh, it wasn't the biggest part in the biggest play, and it certainly wasn't Hollywood, but she'd made it just the same. And she was happy. As happy that is, as she could be until the nightmares started.  
  
( Author's Note: I know this may be a little short, but I'm allowing for a dramatic pause. Gotta build it up, you know? *giggles, then sobers* Please don't hate me..*laugh* anyway! I hope you're still enjoying this. I swear, no sooner do I entitle each chapter do the characters come to life and take it over. I start to go one way with the story and the next thing I know, the story is headed in a new, but lovely direction. I love it! I love it! I love it! *grins happily* I thought I'd be suffering from writer's block especially after I said I'd update by the end of this week and I'm just flabbergasted and dumbfounded and happy that it's worked out better than I'd ever imagine. I just love it when one's writer's block goes away. The stories just burst from within like a dam being broken from an explosive force. Anyways! Like always ANY and ALL reviews are appreciated, looked forward to, motivating and esteem boosting. Thanks all!! Xi P.S. I guess I should add that, the disclaimer at the beginning of the story still stands. All the original characters-you know who they are-are property of the gang who created this lovely world in the first place, I've only created half a dozen characters so far, and I definitely claim them, as little time spent in the story as they may spend. ) 


	5. The Apprehension

Chapter 5 The Apprehension  
  
Sarah tossed and turned in her bed, lost in a nightmare of dreams before she bolted upright. Looking at the clock, she frown and flopped back down on the bed when she saw it was only two in the morning. How can a body sleep for only an hour and yet have such a nightmare..? Sarah wondered.  
It was the twelfth nightmare in as many days, and it was always the same. The same five little words were left ringing in her head. "But what no one knew." "But what no one knew. what?!? What's the next part?!" Sarah cried aloud as she thumped her pillow and settled back down upon it.  
She was wide awake now, but she couldn't place her finger on the feeling of such loss she'd had in the dream. She felt as though a part of her was missing. Well that's funny. Just what part of you would be missing? You've got all your pieces.. It's not like your head comes off.. Sarah told herself and as she thought the last thought about heads coming off, her body stiffened and her mind swam with the déjà -vu feeling she'd come to know so well in the last few weeks.  
What's going on? She thought as she closed her eyes once more, determined to get some sleep. She'd get to the bottom of it in the morning. Sarah rolled onto her left side. I don't have to worry about this _at least_ until the sun comes up. Sarah told herself again. She kept her eyes closed and willed her body to sleep once more.  
Minutes ticked by, moments really, and yet Sarah still was wide awake. She sighed once more and then rolled over to her right side, punching the pillow while she did so in irritation. I've got to get to sleep! I have work tomorrow, the play tomorrow night. I can NOT stay awake!  
Sarah starting humming as a last ditch effort to get her mind to relax enough for sleep to come. "Life can be easy.it's not always swell.don't tell me truth hurts, little girl.'cause it hurts like hell."  
"That's it!" Sarah growled once more, pulling the pillow over her head and she pleaded and begged for sleep to come. Tomorrow was too important to her not to get any sleep.  
Finally, in the first dawn of morning, sleep finally came. Nicole, having heard Sarah up last night, peeked in on her as she got ready for work. Sarah was in no shape to go to work today, and the girl was so determined to do well at work, she didn't ever want to miss a day.  
Nicole smiled indulgently. Oh sure, Sarah always swore she didn't want to ever miss a day, but Nicole knew Sarah well enough to know that Sarah was deeply afraid her earnings from the theatre would disappear over night, so she worked even when she should be home in bed.  
On the sly, Nicole turned off the alarm and made way for the phone. She'd call Sarah in sick and then leave Sarah a note. Nicole was sure she'd have to bear Sarah's wrath later, but when tonight was an extreme success, she knew Sarah would forgive her. With a tiny smile, Nicole tiptoed out of Sarah's room, made the call and then started off to work herself.  
  
**************************  
  
Sarah awoke later to the shrill ringing of the telephone. "Good grief who calls at this hour?!" Sarah protested as she got out of bed groggily and found the cordless phone on the kitchen table.  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning sunshine! Or should I say good afternoon?" Nicole crowed happily on the other end of the line.  
"Good afternoon? Sarah fumbled for her watch, and finding it off of her hand, she looked for the time on the microwave.  
"It's three in the afternoon. You'd better start getting ready for your performance tonight, Miss Leading Lady."  
Sarah finally got the microwave cleared of the cooking time to display the current time just as Nicole had informed her of the time.  
Sarah laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get there in plenty of time. There's the final dress rehearsal right before, don't forget. Speaking of forgetting, though..I keep feeling as though I'm forgetting something.." Sarah mumbled into the phone, deep in thought.  
"Oh, and don't forget to be at the airport to pick Toby up at 4:30." Nicole mentioned heartbeats later.  
"That's what I was forgetting! Toby would be so hurt if he found out I'd forgotten he was flying in today!" Sarah exclaimed, horrified she'd been so wrapped up in her life she'd forgotten today was the day Toby was flying in.  
"Okay Nicole. Thanks for the wakeup call, and in case I forget for later, thanks for letting me sleep too. You're lucky you're alive my friend." Sarah teased. "Anyway, gotta run. See you later!"  
"Will do. Break a leg Sarah!" Nicole encouraged as she hung up with Sarah.  
Sarah hurried around the house, getting ready, cleaning up and finally she was able to head out the door to the airport. She picked up Toby who chatted happily about all the news from home and was ecstatic to hear he'd be attending the play Sarah had the lead in with Nicole that night.  
"I haven't seen you on stage, Sarah since before you went away to school! Except for on TV. of course. You're so lucky Sarah. You get to do everything you ever dreamed! I'm going to be like you! I want to be a doctor some day, and just like you, I'll make it. My dreams will come true, too! Of course, deep down I'll always want to be a singer. You know what? I finally finished that song that was stuck in my head on that one part. Want me to hum it for you?" Toby excitedly went a head and started humming.  
Sarah listened at first with half an ear, but when the déjà vu feeling came back from the night before, she stiffened and looked at Toby in surprise. "Where'd you hear that before Toby?"  
Toby looked a little hurt. "I made it up, sis."  
"Oh Toby, I'm sorry. It just seemed so familiar to me." Sarah trailed off, not wanting to hurt her brother's feelings even more.  
"Well that makes sense, sis! I used to hum it to you up to the part I was stuck on all the time at home!" Toby laughed it off and went on with the rest. "That's it. I finally finished it."  
"It's a pretty song, Toby." Sarah said, hoping the hollow sound she heard in her voice was hidden from Toby. "Have you a name for it yet?" She went on, hoping to distract him from her tones of insincerity.  
"I don't know yet which title I like. I have two. 'World Falls Down' and 'Within' But I keep thinking about it. I'll figure it out one day. I just know it!" Toby vowed cheerfully.  
Sarah nodded. The song itself struck such a deep cord in her, she couldn't understand why. It couldn't have been just because of Toby always humming it. Could it? Sarah shook herself and continued on to the apartment.  
"Okay, Toby. I'll let you go right in to the apartment when I pull up. I'm short on time and need to get to the dress rehearsal, so I can't come in. You can get your bag okay, can't you?" At Toby's happy nod, she went on. "Nicole will get you set for tonight. Dinner and getting ready to see the play. After we'll go out just the three of us and celebrate, so if you get a little hungry during the play, don't eat too much." Sarah smiled over at him briefly before returning her focus back to the road.  
"Are you all set?" She asked. Toby nodded as they pulled up to the apartment building.  
Toby gave Sarah a huge hug and then pulled his bag out of the trunk. "Break a let, sis." He smiled somewhat awkwardly. Toby still worried Sarah would end up with a real broken leg and couldn't understand why he couldn't say 'good luck' when that's what was meant.  
Sarah smiled. "Don't worry, Toby. You won't jinx me and I know what you meant." She hugged him back tightly. "I'm so glad you're out here to visit and we'll have fun. My vacation starts in two days and Nicole will be here with you until then, and then you'll have me all to yourself for two weeks. How about that?" Sarah smiled as Toby cheered. "I promise we'll hit the pool, okay?"  
"Yeah!" Toby cried and made his way up the steps. "I love you Sarah!" He yelled just before the apartment building door closed behind him.  
"I love you, too, Toby. More than you know." Sarah said softly as she watched him go, then put the car back in drive and drove off down the street towards the theatre.  
  
( Author's Note: Any songs afore mentioned in the story are credited to David Bowie, and any quotes from the movie are credited to the writers of the script. I hope you've enjoyed the last few chapters. I'm afraid I need to give my brain a break and get some sleep. It's almost 4am right now and I'm dead tired. If I write anymore, I'm afraid it'll be my subconscious writing it, and that might get really goofy or really weird, so we don't want that. Anyway, ANY and ALL reviews are most welcome, appreciated, looked forward to, motivating and esteem boosting. Thanks all! Xi ) 


	6. UPDATED Author's Note

Hi folks!  
Thanks so much again to everyone who's reviewed. There's going to be a slight change and I won't have the account the way it has been for a bit (financial---hey who doesn't run into that from time to time.) I'll no longer be able to have my fanfiction.net email account and I'll no longer by able to see if there's a hit count, so I'll be solely depending on reviews. I hope all of you out there will be kind enough to leave reviews. They do so help me, especially when I'm stuck, or doubting my story. I don't mind if they're anonymous even, I'm not picky! Promise! *giggles* Anyway, I hope you'll all support me by leaving reviews as my acct changes for a while. I WILL continue both my stories, it's just a matter of balancing my hobby with the rest of my life. Some things really do have to come before writing (much to my chagrin.)  
Thank you all! I do so hope you will help me in this!  
In any case, thank you BUNCHES again! ~Xienika 


End file.
